As illustrated in FIG. 7a and FIG. 7b, a tripod type constant velocity universal joint 51 includes an outer joint member 52, a tripod member 60, and rollers 70. The outer joint member 52 has three track grooves 53 formed at trisected positions in a circumferential direction to extend in an axial direction, and roller guide surfaces 54 formed on side walls to the track grooves 53. The tripod member 60 includes trunnion journals 62 radially projecting from trisected positions on a trunnion barrel 61 in the circumferential direction. The rollers 70 are each fitted in a freely rotatable manner about each trunnion journal 62 through intermediation of a plurality of needle rollers 72. The rollers 70 are received in the track grooves 53 of the outer joint member 52. Each roller 70 has an outer spherical surface 70a. The outer spherical surface 70a is guided by the roller guide surfaces 54 formed on both the side walls of each track groove 53 (see Patent Document 1).